THOR RAGNAROK Continuation
by Gabriel981
Summary: This takes place right where Thor Ragnarok ended. But here's the thing, this is if Avengers Infinity War never happened. This follows Thor,as his journey continues. But Thor is the main focus of this story, I'm playing this like a tv show where many things happen and continues. Any Marvel characters can cross into this big epic story. I have many ideas for characters and stories.


THOR RAGNAROK

CONTINUATION

WRITTEN BY Gabriel T. Blume

 **I/E. ASGUARDIAN SHIP- SPACE**

The scene opens to a man sitting in a throne with an eye patch on his right eye space : THOR :, a woman right next to the throne wearing a Valkyrie attire : VALKYRIE :. Next to her a man in a greenish asguardian attire : LOKI :, next to him a giant green man without a shirt and just has pants : HULK :. On the other side a man with a a big goldish sword : HEIMDAL :, and next to him was a big man made of rocks : KORG :. And in Korgs arms was a creature : MIEK :.

THOR

Earth it is.

HEIMDAL

Interesting choice.

LOKI

Do you really think it's a good idea to go back to earth?

THOR

Of course. People of earth love me. I'm quite popular there.

LOKI

Let me refrase that. Do you think it's a good idea to bring me back to earth?

THOR

Probably not to be honest. But I wouldn't worry brother. I think everything is gonna be just fine.

KORG

Well we gonna start this space ship up. Wanna go.

THOR

Yes of course Korg.

Then the engines of the ship started, and then it zoomed off into hyper space and was gone.

The scene changes to about an hour later. Thor and Heimdal were in a room in the ship looking at a window into space.

THOR

Heimdal do you think that it is a good idea to take our people to earth where there is already a people there in control?

HEIMDAL

Well yes. Our people could make an alliance with the humans on earth. Do you have a particular destination on earth.

THOR

Well before I came out and started blasting Hela's soldiers with lightning. I had a vision of my father in Norway where he died. He said remember this place. He also told me that could be Asguard. So I think that is our best place to build a new Asguard.

HEIMDAL

Wise decision King of Asguard. And I also sense that you feel compasion my King.

THOR

Yes of course I feel general unselfish compasion for many people like my brother and you and our people.

HEIMDAL

You forget that I can see trillions of souls. I can also sense what they feel.

THOR

Like what?

HEIMDAL

I sense that you feel compasion in love for the Valkyrie.

THOR (CONT'D)

Wow wow wow Heimdal. You see she kidknapped me and shocked me and sold me to a ruler on a planet that used slaves to fight-

HEIMDAL

You cannot fool me my king. I understand. Because the Valkyrie are ancient woman that sought out that compasion.

THOR

Well she likes woman so-

HEIMDAL

She likes both. Also I sense that she has similar compasion for you too.

THOR

No no. You must be-

HEIMDAL

I'm not joking.

THOR

Can we just focus on restoring a new home for our people?

HEIMDAL

Whatever you say my king.

THOR

You know, I'm going to go take a leak. So take care.

Thor starts walking out the door.

HEIMDAL

Enjoy.

THOR

Yeah right.

Thor then walks out the door.

The scene changes to Thor walking down a hallway and he stops on one door. Thor then opens the door and walks in. Then a glass bottle comes flying at Thor, he ducks and it hits the wall and shatters into many pieces.

VALKYRIE

Thor?

THOR

Yes and why did you throw that at me. I didn't do anything this time.

Valkyrie then comes out of the back of the room.

VALKYRIE

You didn't knock. Thought it was someone trying to piss me off.

THOR

Well I wasn't trying to piss you off.

VALKYRIE

What do you want.

THOR

May I have a drink?

VALKYRIE

Close the door.

Thor then shuts the door. Valkyrie then tosses him a glass with a drink inside. Valkyrie grabs on and pops it open. Thor does the same to his.

THOR

To new Asguard and killing my sister.

Thor and Valkyrie then start drinking their drinks. Valkyrie finishes it within a few seconds, while Thor finishes a few seconds after her.

THOR

Wow.

VALKYRIE

What did you really come in here for? There's no way you came just to have a drink.

THOR

Well I was thinking that… well… your hair is nice. Did you change it.

VALKYRIE

You said that on Sakar.

THOR

Oh well did you change it again?

VALKYRIE

It was changed when we killed that murdurious.

THOR

Oh. Ok.

VALKYRIE

Thor what really is it?

THOR

Well it's just that I've been feeling this thing you know.

VALKYRIE

A thing.

THOR

You know one of those moments where the guy is impressed and takes it like it's good.

Valkyrie then walks over to Thor.

VALKYRIE

Just shut up Lord Of Thunder and kiss me.

THOR

What?

Valkyrie then kisses Thor.

THOR

Wow that's odd. Haven't felt like that since on earth with someone else.

Valkyrie then kisses Thor again and then they both fall on Valkyrie's bed with Thor on top of her. They then keep kissing each other.

The scene then changes to outside of Valkyrie's room where Loki is standing there.

LOKI

Well there goes my brother. Better to do it himself.

The god then walks down the hall.

The scene then changes back to inside the room where Thor is shirtless and Valkyrie is naked. Valkyrie then grabs something down by Thor's pants and they partially come off. The Thor grabs onto Valkyrie and starts pushing in. Valkyrie then starts screaming in joy.

The scene then changes to Loki standing right in front of Hulk.

LOKI

Ok beast so let me make sure that we at least have a truce.

HULK

No we! Only Hulk!

LOKI (CONT'D)

Ok, but can we at least settle what happened in New York? We'll call it a tie.

HULK

I smashed you puny god.

LOKI

I'm not a puny god. I am a god. And I'm trying to be nice by making up for all my past mistakes. That includes with you.

HULK

You hate Hulk.

LOKI

No no. Ok well I do hate you. But I'm trying to change that.

HULK

You hate Hulk! Hulk want no part of you.

LOKI

I'm just… fine if that's how you wanna be. Then be it. I was just trying to be nice and make up for things I did. You just sit there and be the grump you are.

Loki then turns around and starts walking away.

HULK

Hulk no like puny god.

LOKI

Whatever.

The scene then changes to Valkyrie's room where Thor and Valkyrie are lying in the bed under sheets, with Valkyrie's naked arm on Thor. Thor then looks at Valkyrie with her eyes closed. Then there was a knock on the door.

HEIMDAL

Thor we are coming up on earth.

THOR

Give me a second. I'll be there.

Thor then grabs Valkyrie's naked arm and moves it off him and sets it down on the bed easily. Thor then got off the bed and walked over to the corner. He grabbed his pants that were on the ground and put them back on. Then Valkyrie sat up on her bed.

VALKYRIE

What is it.

Thor then looked back at her.

THOR

We are coming up on earth. Get dressed I'm gonna go and tell everyone.

VALKYRIE

Whatever you say Lord Of Thunder.

THOR

God Of thunder.

VALKYRIE

I'm never goona be able to call you that.

Thor then grabbed his chest armor on the floor and he put it back on. Thor then opened the door and went out the room.

The scene then changes to Thor walking through the crowd of his people and they bowed as he passed through. Thor then went up to where the throne was with the giant window in front of it. The Hulk, Heimdal, and Loki were there.

HEIMDAL

We are coming out of hyperspace.

THOR (CONT'D)

Good. This will be fun.

Then all of a sudden the ship came out of hyperspace and right in front of the planet earth.

LOKI

Brother are you really sure about this?

THOR

I told you that everything will be just fine.

Then Valkyrie came walking up to where the King and his friends were.

VALKYRIE

We are here.

THOR

I think the perfect place to go is Norway.

 **I/E. NORWAY- DAY**

The scene then changes to the Asguardian ship flying across Norway. The ship then comes to a stop near a cliff, and lands down. The railing of the ship opened and came to the ground. Then Thor, Loki, Valkyrie, Heimdal, Hulk and Korg caring Miek came walking down the railing with the Asguardians behind them..

The heros started walking across the grass plain looking all around.

THOR

Well this is it.

LOKI

Yes, but just how are we going to build a new place for everyone to live?

THOR (CONT'D)

I say search around for parts and have someone come up with plans.

The heros then turned and looked at all the Asguardians that were out of the ship.

THOR

Asguard. I know all of you are new to earth and that our home was destroyed. But we had to find a new place to live. I chose this spot because before my father died, he told me that remember this place. And that this could be Asguard. So we will build a new home here for all of us. A heaven for Asguard.

Just then an orange portal started to open and a man with a red cloak came walking out : DOCTOR STEPHEN STRANGE :, and everyone started to look at him.

STEPHEN STRANGE

Thor Odinson. I have more questions for you.

LOKI

You again.

THOR

Oh no.

Loki then grabbed knives from his sides and started to charge at Strange.

LOKI

Not this time you second rate sorcerer.

But strange then waved his hands and an orange portal formed under Loki and he fell right in and closed as soon as he was gone.

THOR

Why'd you do that?

STEPHEN STRANGE

Just come with me. We got a lot to talk about.

 **INT. NEW YORK SANCTUM**

The scene then changes to Thor sitting in a chair in the sanctum, with Strange sitting in another across from him.

STEPHEN STRANGE

I told you that I kept a list of individuals and beings from other relms that may be a threat to this world. And I told you that your brother Loki was one of those beings.

THOR

So.

STEPHEN STRANGE

Why bring him back here after you said you would return to Asguard?

THOR

May I have a drink before-

Thor then looked down at his hand to see a glass of beer.

STEPHEN STRANGE

Now tell me.

Thor then takes a big drink, and then the beer fills back up in the glass.

THOR

Well my father died and told me to remember the place where he died. Then my sister that my father imprisoned in hell returned, and stabbed me in the eye. Then we unleashed a giant red demon and it killed her and Asguard. But we got out and came to the place where my father died.

STEPHEN STRANGE (CONT'D)

So Asguard is destroyed and you came to earth?

THOR

Well Asguard is not a place, it's a people.

STEPHEN STRANGE

Ok, but you still couldn't have chosen a better planet?

THOR

Earth seemed like a good spot.

STEPHEN STRANGE

Your brother is a threat to this world and you brought him back.

THOR

Oh don't worry. I'll keep him out of trouble.

STEPHEN STRANGE

How can you guarentee that?

THOR

Because we'll be in that place called Norway and build a new home for our people.

STEPHEN STRANGE

I'll allow you to stay on this world but only if you can keep your brother from getting into any trouble.

THOR

Good we have a deal.

STEPHEN STRANGE

Ok.

The two then stand up.

THOR

Can I have my brother back?

STEPHEN STRANGE

Oh yeah.

Strange then moves his hands and a portal forms and Loki drops out of it and another portal opens below and Loki falls in and it closes.

THOR

Wait I thought you said you would give him back.

STEPHEN STRANGE

I did.

THOR

Well he went into another portal.

STEPHEN STRANGE

He's in Norway with your people.

THOR

Oh alright.

Strange then started moving his hands and a portal formed behind Thor.

STEPHEN STRANGE

Ok. Bye bye.

Thor fell back and the glass bottle fell to the ground and fell right into the portal.

 **EXT. NORWAY- DAY**

Thor falls to the ground and the portal closes. Thor then stands up and sees his friends and the Asguardians behind him.

VALKYRIE

Your back.

THOR

Yes I am.

VALKYRIE

What happened.

THOR

A wizard chatted with me.

VALKYRIE

Ok.

THOR

Where's my brother?

LOKI

Right here.

Loki then came from behind a couple Asguardians and went up to Thor.

THOR

Ah brother.

LOKI

Did you take care of that second rate scorcerer?

THOR

Ah yes. Yes he is dead.

LOKI

Good.

VALKYRIE

So what know?

THOR

Well our people will have to stay in the ship until we can build a new place here.

VALKYRIE

So how are we going to build a new place?

THOR

I'll take Banner and we'll go and create plans and get ideas for a new Asguard.

LOKI

Your going to take the beast and go out into the world?

THOR

No I'm going to take Banner not the big guy.

LOKI

Well how are you going to get Bruce out?

The scene then changes to Thor walking up to Hulk in the Asguardian ship.

THOR

Hey Hulk. Can I talk to Banner for a little bit?

HULK

No Banner only Hulk.

THOR

But it's really really important. I need him so that we can build a New Asguard.

HULK

Banner no. Hulk stay.

THOR

I didn't want to do this.

Thor then grabbed a screen from his back and on it was a woman with red hair : NATASHA ROMANOFF :.

NATASHA

Nice work big guy. We don't know where Ultron heading but your going very high very fast so I need you to turn this bird around. We can't track you in stelf mode so I need you to help me out ok.

Then all of a sudden Hulk started punching himslef in the face, and he started hitting himslef against the wall. He then shrunk and then grew back again, and then shrunk again. And then he turned in a man : BRUCE BANNER :.

THOR

Banner. Banner

Thor then went over to Banner. Banner then turned and looked at Thor.

THOR

Wow wow. Suns going down. Suns going down.

BANNER

Thor I thought I told you to stop saying that. Wow you have an eye patch.

THOR

Yeah well my sister stabbed me in the eye and I loss it.

BANNER

Oh well. What about Asguard. Your home did we save it?

THOR

Well we destoyed it by letting a demom loose to kill my sister and destoy the planet.

BANNER

Wow that seems wrong.

THOR

Well it worked. And anyway Asguard isn't a place, it's a people. And we saved my people.

BANNER

Oh wow. So we saved Asguard.

THOR

Yes we saved Asguard.

BANNER

Well where are we.

THOR

A place called Norway.

BANNER

Wait Norway is on earth!

THOR

Yes it is. We are on earth.

Banner then got up and looked out the window.

BANNER

We're back on earth.

THOR

Yeah.

BANNER

Wait I gotta find Nat.

THOR

Ah yeah you'll find Nat. But we need to do something first.

BANNER

What?

THOR

Follow me and you'll find out.

The scene then changes to outside where the Grandmaster's ship flys right off the Asguardian ship and is flying through the sky.


End file.
